


Reflections

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: While watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ringo can't stop gushing about his favorite couple. George, on the other hand, has a different couple on his mind. But maybe they're not so different after all.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



> Freaking rufusrant keeps BEATING ME sdjfsalkfjaslfjals. Enjoy your prize, missy XD <3

George and Ringo were three movies deep in their Harry Potter marathon. They snuggled together on the sofa with their hands entwined underneath the blanket. The empty popcorn bowl lay on the ground, tipped on its side with a few unpopped kernels resting nearby on the carpet.

“I’m hungry,” Ringo mumbled with his cheek pressed against George’s shoulder.

“Me too. I can make more popcorn?”

“Mm. We should probably be healthier. Shouldn’t we?”

“Probably.” George grabbed the popcorn bowl and returned to the kitchen for a new bag anyway. While it spun around in the microwave, he leaned against the doorway to catch Remus and Sirius’ big reunion hug before they revealed the truth.

“Finally!” Ringo said from the sofa.

“Finally what?”

“The ultimate couple is back together,” Ringo said, smiling widely at the screen.

“Couple?”

Ringo turned to face George in complete shock. “Are we even watching the same movies? Have you never noticed how much they stare at each other? Snape literally calls them an ‘old married couple.’”

The microwave beeped, and George dumped the steaming popcorn into the bowl. “He doesn’t even say that in the book.”

Scowling, Ringo mockingly echoed, “doesn’t say that in the book.” As George sat back down, Ringo persisted. “C’mon, they’re _perfect_ for each other. The way Sirius always gets up to dumb, crazy mischief and Remus still loves him for it. And how Remus is all quiet and serious but Sirius still wants to spend all his time with him. How can you not see it?”

George was silent for a moment, then he burst into giggles.

“What?” Ringo snapped.

“Oh, nothing.” Tucking his legs up by his side, he nuzzled against Ringo. “If only there was a _real_ couple just like that,” he said, gazing warmly up at Ringo.

“ _Hey_ —stop insulting them and saying they’re not a real coup—”

George shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
